NFS PROSTREET: The Revenge of Ryo Watanabe
by NFS ProStreet 43
Summary: Showdown king, Ryan Cooper, has accepted to race at the Texas World Speedway against Nate Denver, Ray Kreiger, and Ryo Watanabe. But Ryan doesn't know that he entered a race of revenge, that will put everybody's life on the line. (NOTE: rated due to a couple swears and very minor violence) ONESHOT WITH SIX CHAPTERS. FIRST FIC, SO BE EASY ON ME IN THE REVIEWS.


**CHAPTER ONE**

(Prologue)

It's been about a year since Ryan Cooper demolished Ryo Watanabe, taking his car, crown, and popularity. Ryo went down in wreckage, his fine tuned Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution couldn't give enough power to defeat Ryan's one of a kind Pagani Zonda(used Zonda in the game).After a year, Ryan has made millions of dollars for his cars, consisting of his one and only, Pagani Zonda, his original Nissan 240SX, all of the king element cars, Ray Kreiger's beloved Grip Runners BMW M3, Karol Monroe's insane Aftermix Ford Mustang GT, Aki Kimura's swift TougeUnion Mazda RX7, Nate Denver's classic 65 Boxcut Pontiac GTO, and then Ryo's top prize, his Apex Glide Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Being the new Showdown king was fun. But Ryan didn't know that his fun was about to disappear, because Ryo had a bad side when it came to losing.

Ryo had it all. The cars, the money, the championship title, and fame. He had it all until Ryan Cooper earned his way to Battle Machine. Ryo knew from there that Cooper was going to be a challenge, but he had no idea that Cooper would go for the toughest cars yet. And with those cars, he plowed through to each of the kings, taking their crowns, and their fame too. And Ryo happened to notice that two of them wanted some payback too. Grip King, Ray Kreiger, and Speed King, Nate Denver. Ryo saw their faces, which were full of sadness, anger, and hatred. Other kings didn't seem to care. And when Cooper beat Ryo, Ryo took Ray and Nate's feelings as an advantage to getting payback against Cooper. Now the three are together, with brand new, super tuned cars. Cars that will match Cooper's Zonda. And then they managed to get Battle Machine to host a 'special' race for them and Cooper at the Texas oval. Their plan was working perfectly.

(End of prologue)

Today, Ryan gets an invitation from Battle Machine. An invitation to let him run against some 'guest' drivers at the Texas Motor Speedway oval. And a grand prize worth $250,000. But all of his excitement causes him to not even think about calling to ask who exactly he will be facing.

A week later, he arrives at the speedway with all four of his grip cars, since the oval was only made for grip type events. He got his Zonda, 240, Bmw, and Lancer all registered and checked. But that's when he saw one of the cars, that belonged to Ryo Watanabe. But Ryan didn't know this yet. The car was a freshly polished, fine tuned, wide body Pagani Zonda, with an Apex Glide blueprint. Ryan couldn't shut his mouth, after it nearly hit the hot roof of his own Zonda. He never faced a team-owned Zonda before. The last time he faced one was when he was doing a speed challenge, when he was working his way up to defeat Ryo. That Zonda was owned by an amateur named JP Laurent.

Then he heard another car, reving it's engine. It sounded like a powerful car too, and it was. Ryan went to find the source of the noise. And when he did, he nearly lost his eyeballs to shock. Right in front of him was a Grip Runners Lamborghini Aventador(it will be more interesting with the Aventador) that belonged to Ray Kreiger. He never thought that he would see anything like it, or even one in Grip Runners clothing for that matter. He was starting to wonder if this was something more than just a 'race'. It had been half an hour since Ryan got his look at what the competition was going to be like. And he was still trying to get his head around the fact that his competition was like no other. His courage had dropped badly, but his appetite was rising to a bothersome mark. He decided to go to get something to eat, to help ease his mind, and to forget about the cars that belonged to his rivals. As walked over to a concession stand by the race tents, he was once again, close to fainting, as he caught sight of Nate Denver's new ride. A team Boxcut Bugatti Veyron.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ryan didn't know what to do, now that his competition had fully matched his Zonda. He knew that those cars were racing, for there was no other cars around. He sighed, grabbed his food and left. After he ate and finished checking his cars again, he decided to go to the track officials tent for more info.

The Battle Machine officials were also pretty surprised when they saw the types of cars that had entered. They were still figuring out who had a better chance of winning, looking at the cars speed, aerodynamics, and grip. They knew that something was up, when Ryo put mostly all of his money in to this race, winner takes all, while the losing 'team' had to pay up the same amount to the winner. Then they saw a worried Ryan Cooper heading towards their tent. They now knew that Ryan spotted the other cars. He asked them if they knew who was racing against him. "Ryo Watanabe, Ray Kreiger, and Nate Denver", the front official said.

Ryan Cooper just stared at him for about a minute or so with big eyes, and a wide open mouth. He walked away, more scared than ever. He knew why Ryo, Ray, and Nate were there. He remembered when he defeated Ray Kreiger back at the G-Effect races. Ryan remembered the face that Ray had when he got out of his car. That face sent chills down Ryan's spine. Then, the time when he beat Nate Denver's times, back at the Nitrocide races. And Ryan knew that this wasn't the end of Nate after he sped his car right at Cooper, slammed the brakes, did a u-turn with a stop, and gave Ryan the finger as he got out. Never turning his back as he left the car.

As Ryan reached his tent, his eyes widened as he saw him, standing in front of his prized Lancer. The former owner, Ryo Watanabe. He had a pocket knife in hand. Then he started to mock Ryan with a sinister smile, putting the tip of the sharp knife on to the hood of the Lancer. He was twirling the point on the hood, just to get Cooper's goat. Then he swiped his hand and the knife left a big gash in the hood. Ryo walked over to the black with red outlined flame Zonda, took his knife, and to Cooper's horror, scratched out the letters R, I, O, and T. Then beneath it, he scratched out W, I, and B. Then he left with a laugh. Ryan was frozen to the ground. He just couldn't move a muscle, after seeing Ryo Watanabe. With a knife. Ryan couldn't understand why he left a huge scratch in his former car. But what troubled him the most, was the lettering he scratched on the hood of his Zonda. R.I.O.T.? W.I.B.? What did it mean? This was a very different Ryo that he just encountered. Ryan had figured out that this race was a race for blood. He just knew that this was a race for pure, red, BLOOD. His heart was pounding his chest so very hard that each pump, rocked his entire body with the force of an earthquake. He needed help and fast. But who. Then he remembered a friend that lived a couple hundred miles from the track. He had powerful cars too, and raced against Ryan before. JP Laurent.

JP was at home watching Top Gear, when his phone rang. The caller id showed a familiar number. Ryan Cooper. He heard about the big race Ryan had entered, and was happy for him. But this call worried JP a bit. At this time, Ryan should have been doing practice laps. But no? JP answered the phone. "Yes?". "Hey man, I need you here fast. You won't believe who I'm facing. I'm not too comfortable here!". "Dude, is everything ok?". "Just get over here. I'm two tents down on the right of the second row!". And that was it. He sounded pretty worried, so JP shrugged his shoulders, hopped into his Zonda, and floored it all the way to Texas. JP entered the race grounds. He checked in to the officials and headed to Ryan's tent. Then he noticed something that made him slam the brakes in shock. What sat before his wide eyes, was the familiar front end of a Bugatti Veyron. He decided to get a closer look, and to his shock, it was in Boxcut paint. Not a good sign. He went straight to Ryan's tent, and when he got there, Ryan was on the ground, out cold._**(Can anybody figure out what Ryo meant when he scratch those letters. There is a hint for W.I.B. in the next chapter. Give me the answers in a PM)**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

JP Laurent quickly jumped out of his car and went to check Ryan to see if he was okay. To JP's horror, Ryan had a right black eye and his other had a bloody scar across it. But then JP noticed two very small letters below Ryan's scarred eye. R.W. JP knew these were initials, belonging to a tattered and torn racer. Ryo Watanabe. "Great. Watanabe has returned". He muttered. He went to get some cold water and then splashed it into Ryan's face. Ryan woke up with a startled look. He looked around, then at JP. JP was happy that Ryan was ok. But he wasn't ok that Ryo was behind the attack. He asked Ryan why he got attacked, and who was racing other then Ryo. JP got his turn at shock when Ryan told him about the encounter he had with Ryo and the knife. Then he told him that Nate and Ray were the only other racers, and that they had ferocious cars like Ryo did. But Ryan noticed that JP looked offended when he heard Nate's name.

(FLASHBACK)

About two years ago, JP was racing on the Nevada highway in a Nitrocide race with Nate Denver in it. JP was racing a jet silver Corvette at this time, and he was about halfway in first place, when he saw the blur of Nate's 65 GTO coming straight for his car. The next thing he remembered was his car getting bumped hard at the rear, causing him to swerve off the road and into a checkpoint cement block. He remembered a few rolls then blacked out after his roof bent inward and smashed the helmet. He woke up in a hospital after a week of being in a coma. Denver won the race.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ever since, JP hated Nate Denver. And when Cooper beat him, he jumped with joy, and started teasing Nate as he was fingering Cooper. But JP still wanted his hand in full revenge. Ryan showed him the scratches that Ryo had left on the Lancer and Zonda, and then told him why he was attacked.

(FLASHBACK)

Ryan had more or less recovered from his shock, most of it from him seeing a demonic Ryo with a sharp pocket knife in hand. He first thought that it was the end for him there. So he decided to at least try and get rid of most of the knife markings left on his cars. While he was walking to the repair tent for some polish, when Ryo came from behind and turned Cooper to face him, and slugged him in the right eye. Before blacking out, he heard Ryo laughing uncontrollably and demonically.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

This sent chills down JP's spine. Ryo was out to kill Cooper, just because Cooper actually beat him. Or it could have been because he had a better car than he did. JP had to admit that Ryan's driving was a bit sloppier than Ryo's, but Ryan deserved to win it. He worked hard to get the money to pay for the Zonda. The parts for it were also expensive. It was a menacing piece of machinery. But now that Ryo had a Zonda of his own, the game had changed.

As they were getting through the issues that were occurring, they heard an announcement by officials, giving the warning of one hour before the race began. Then they heard the powerful engine of Ryo's Zonda, soon it was heading towards the tent, he stopped in front of the tent opening. He looked out the window and smiled, then burnt rubber until the tent was nothing but full of tire smoke. Ryan and JP fought furiously to get out of the suffocating smoke. When they finally did, Ryo was already doing practice laps, and breaking lap records! It looked like it was over for Ryan, but then JP had remembered something. He always kept nitrous parts in the back of his Zonda, and since Ryan had a Zonda just like his, it would be a quick and easy assembly. Quickly grabbing the parts, JP went to work on the car.

Ryan watched as his best friend went to work on his Zonda. It amazed him that they used to be competitors. But he guessed that it was both of them that saw something in each other, that brought their friendship strong. (And no, not love strong. I don't do gays). He was happily amazed that JP had the nitrous parts available. But he probably won't need to find out why JP kept the parts in his trunk. It wasn't worth it to ask.

Thirty minutes later, he had everything installed. Nobody was using the track, and Ryan still had about twenty minutes till starting. So he raced onto the track, and right on the first lap, he dominated the recent lap record set by Ryo. On the second lap though, he hit something on the first corner of the oval, causing the rear tires to wash out. Ryan knew if he didn't do something right away, he would be ditched for the race. So he had to use a drift maneuver and he got the car back onto the best line. After the close call, he decided to stop at the starting line and wait for the race to begin. _**(Anybody find the answer to what W.I.B. is? Give answer in a PM)**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Soon, the cars were heading out on to the track to join Ryan at the starting line. Each of the drivers revved their engines with anxiety, ready to go pedal to the metal. Finally one of the flag girls came out and raised her arms. And before her arms were fully down, the cars were gone. Ryo gave Ryan looks of death, and showed how much he meant it by slamming into Cooper's side. They traded paint for a while until Ray Kreiger's Aventador came onto Ryan's other side and started rubbing. Ryan knew the trick to escaping, so as soon as the tension decreased, he slammed the brakes, nearly causing Ray and Ryo to slam into each other ahead of him. Although they were ahead, they had slowed down a little to allow Ryan to come back into their line of death. Nate stayed behind, since he didn't want major damages done to his Veyron. But that shortened after Ray, for some unknown reason, slammed his brakes too hard, causing him to spin out a little. Before he could regain speed, a somewhat distracted Nate Denver came and planted the nose of his speedy Veyron right into the rear end of the Aventador, causing them to slide off the track.

Up ahead, Ryan and Ryo were having a spark fest, slamming into each others cars. Ryan knew that Ryo can get a little distracted when pissed off, so he decided to piss him off. "Hope you have insurance for that piece of shit, because you fight like a three year old!" Ryan yelled. And with that, Ryo slammed into him again, harder, and with a bit more anger and hatred in his face. Not what Ryan had in mind, but shit happens.

On the fourth lap, Ryan started getting tired of scratching Ryo's car. He wanted to get racing, see what Ryo really had under his hood. He sped up, but first, he moved in front of Ryo, slowed until Ryo was nearly touching him, and then exploded forward with nitrous, something that Ryo didn't have, which made him more angry than he already was. The front tip of his Zonda had melted a bit from the blast, but Ryo didn't care. He just wanted to see Cooper crying.

Behind them, Nate and Ray were getting back on track, the damaged Grip Runners Aventador was back firing after every gear shift, while Nate's Veyron was blasting with energy, and a few sparks from the slightly damaged engine. They had just recovered from a hit that took them off the tarmac. Now they had to go help Ryo. Ryo just about had Ryan scraping the track wall, his Zonda had lots of damage, but not as much as Cooper's. Ryan was having a hard time escaping Ryo's pushing. He was hoping Ryo wouldn't pull a gun if he escaped again. He didn't want to die racing, so he kept fighting. Then Ryo let go for a second, giving Cooper time to return an attack, and he quickly zoomed into the lead. But Ryo was hot on his tail. They raced down the back straight away, Ryan giving shots of nitrous to help stay in the lead, and to avoid any more hits by Ryo.

As the race progressed, the positions stayed the same for a while, Cooper in first, Watanabe in second, Kreiger in third, and Denver in fourth. Ray and Nate had finally advanced to Ryo's car and kept the three strong. Ryan was once again, the one man band on the track. Allowing his nitrous to load up for a super shot, he had made a nice distance from the three until he reached the back straight away on the fourteenth lap. As he ended the corner, he happened to look at his rear view mirror, only to see the terrifying three storm up to the rear of his car, and then they did something nobody saw coming. Ryo stayed directly behind Cooper, having his car only a few inches away from Cooper's rear, while Nate and Ray split from behind Ryo and ran up each side of the car, went outward and then sharply turned into each door of Cooper's car. And since Ryo was blocking his chances of a brake escape, he couldn't do any about it. Ray and Nate went out and in for another hard slam to the doors. His nitrous was almost in the blast zone, another lap of hell and then he could escape, but he wasn't sure if the car could handle another lap of door slamming. Ryo's plan was working perfectly. This was his last resort if all else failed, which had. This time he had Cooper beat. He had an evil smirk on his face as he watched his fellow companions destroy Cooper's car. "No escaping me now kid" he said evilly. And with that, he floored it and slammed into Cooper's rear, busting the left rear grill of Cooper's Zonda.

Ryan felt the hit, heard the sound of something breaking, then heard and felt the engine of his car backfire. This was not good. He tried to shift to a higher gear, but had to quickly switch back after the engine created a thunderous backfire through the exhaust pipe. Ryo stormed into the lead, leaving Ryan in fourth place. Ryan tried to go for another shift, but a more forceful backfire caused him to shift down two gears. Ray and Nate were catching up fast. He had to think of something. Then Ryan came up with an idea. What if he could combine shifting and nitrous at the exact same time to hopefully speed shift through a backfire. He decided to give it a shot. He knew he was doing something that not very many people tried. If he failed, he could cause a clot in the fuel burner and nitrous producer.

Putting his hand on the shifter, he reached out to his console with his finger and hovered over the nitrous button. Taking a deep breath, he pressed and shifted, and it worked! He managed to shift without backfiring. He did this until he reached fifth gear. Soon, he saw Ryo. He went with nitrous and passed Ryo with a wave. Ryo was more shocked than ever. He had just looked into his rear view, and saw Cooper was way behind. How could he manage to come up so fast? Even with nitrous?! His shock turned into deadly anger. He was done playing nice. Cooper was going to get a painful death. The pain of being the leader. He came up beside Cooper, and right as he swerved, something came and countered his attack. It wasn't Cooper, but another Pagani Zonda. How?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

JP Laurent was watching the first few laps, and saw that the three goons were trying to get rid of Ryan. He knew that Ryan wouldn't last forever, so he forced officials to allow him to get on the track. He raced his Zonda onto the track and went to help Ryan. He saw Nate and Ray forcing their damaged cars closer to Ryo and Ryan. He stormed past, slamming into Nate a little, leaving them confused. He got closer and saw Ryo moving away from Ryan's car, then he saw Ryo steer straight at Ryan. He shot forward and hit Ryo in the rear, causing Ryo to miss him by a few JP came up beside Ryo, He saw a look of dumbstruck and anger. He gave Ryo another hit, but Ryo retaliated and came back harder, nearly ripping off the front right fender.

Ryan was waiting to get eliminated by Ryo, but nothing happened. He looked back and saw a familiar car fighting off Ryo. "Thanks man. I owe you big time for this." He said to himself. He raced on, hoping Ryo wouldn't be a problem anymore. For about ten laps, he didn't see Ryo once, but that changed when he saw the horror of JP's car flipping and rolling to a stop off the second corner. It was horrible. JP's car was torn to shreds, but what scared him even more is that the crippled roof of JP's car was the only thing that was holding the underside of the car from crushing JP.

Thinking fast, he quickly radioed in emergency personal to assist JP. He hoped he was ok, but he had no absolute way of believing it. The over-turned Zonda was totaled completely. JP would have to buy a new one. As he came around on the next lap, he saw emergency officials carrying the stretcher with what looked like, a pretty mangled JP. His heart sunk. This could possibly be the end of their friendship forever. Then something snapped inside Ryan, he wanted Ryo dead. Dead for hurting his best friend. Ryo was still behind him, but he let go of the accelerator and soon Ryo came into view. When Ryo was close, he sped up again so Ryo was on his side. Ryo had a slight smile, but that quickly changed to worry after seeing the devil printed onto Ryan's face. "Oh fuck" he thought to himself. The face he was seeing wasn't a familiar face, and that scared him. He knew this was probably going to hurt, a lot. Ryan swiftly pulled out, then back straight at Ryo's car. He aimed for the front wheel so it would affect his steering, but missed and slammed into the passenger door, busting the power mirror. He went back out, and this time he slammed the front tire so hard, the axle appeared to have snapped slightly. Ryo felt the devilish hits from Cooper. They were very hard, and had enough force to make all of his gauges go whack for a sec. The first hit he didn't see coming, his door jutted inward and then the beeping of the mirror malfunction after the hit. The second one though, he saw coming, but couldn't escape. Bracing himself for impact, he felt the car shudder and he heard something unfamiliar snap. His car all of a sudden went forward, not steering like he wanted it to. He barged into the wall, tires breaking off, windows smashing, and his head banging harder than a real head banger. His car spun wildly and before he hit grass, he felt another hit from behind, which caused him to slide into another wall. He blacked out from the hit. His car rolled violently until stopping at the edge of the track. Ryan went ahead to win the race, with no care whatsoever.

Ryan won the race of revenge. He was waiting for his prize to come until see saw a deranged Ryo walking towards him, smiling. Ryan took off, hoping he could escape, but he heard a gunshot, along with something whizzing by his ear. He stopped and carefully looked back to his horror, seeing Ryo with a pistol. Ryo took slow steps towards Ryan, as Ryan tried to step back, only to stop dead again from another shot of the gun.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ryan was scared now. This could be the last few minutes of his life. Ryo had his gun aimed directly at Cooper's head, finger on trigger. He knew that if he moved, he'd be dead. He decided to reason with him. "Why are you trying to kill me Ryo?".

Ryo smiled at the fear in Cooper's voice. "You took everything from me. You had to show up and be the star. I had it all. And now, if I can't have it, you can't have it either." He smiled, he brought his gun back into aim. He was right. If he killed Cooper, that would send him to prison. But that was fine, as long as he didn't have to lose against another showoff. "I wanted revenge, so I saved my life savings to buy a stronger car. I had Nate Denver and Ray Kreiger on my side. We helped each other out. The plan was perfect until your friend came into that damn race to intercept my attack. He had to be eliminated somehow. So I blew out his front tire. Then you had to go and be the star again. Now your going to regret everything that you have done." Ryo finished his speech with a devilish chuckle. His grip on the trigger hardened, and just before he was going to shoot, a threatening yell made him drop the gun in fear. "Ryo Watanabe, drop the weapon and put your hands up! We have you surrounded, and you are under arrest for murder attempts!" The voice boomed. Ryan turned around to have a sigh of relief. County sheriffs, Dallas Police, and Austin Police forces were standing full guard. They advanced toward Ryo, guns all aimed, as they cuffed him and lead him to a super armored Hummer H1. Along the way, Ryo let everyone know that this wasn't the end of him. "Cooper, when I get out, you'll pay! Pay for this! And you fat ass cops smell horrible!" All he got in return was a hard kick in the knee, bringing down to the ground. This maybe the end of Ryo. For now.

An investigator came to Ryan for questioning, and was told be at Ryo's court appearance. It was a long day, and a weird one too. It started great, then sucked, then went back up to greater greatness. Ryan was given prize, and before he left for his cars, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he gained fear, as it was Ray and Nate. But his fear turned back to happiness, as Ray and Nate had faces of happiness too. "Hey Cooper. Congratulations to your great win. You know, we're sorry for acting like we did out there. It really wasn't worth it to join Ryo after all. Can you forgive us?" Ryan had thought for a moment, then he whispered into Nate's ear. "I forgive you, but I'll forgive you with all my heart if you tell my friend JP, that your sorry for knocking him out of that race." Nate remembered the time he hit that silver Corvette off the highway, but he never heard about what had exactly happened after. He was going pretty fast and he couldn't really look behind him. Then he remembered that Zonda, which had mysteriously came out of nowhere, bumped him, then took off. He saw that the Zonda got taken out by Ryo. He realized that the Corvette and Zonda belonged to the same driver. He felt sorry for the driver. So he promised Ryan that he would go to the hospital and apologize to JP. Ryan accepted and the former rivals went their own ways. Ryan packed up and headed for home.

When he arrived, he called JP to see how he was doing. It was just a broken foot, a lot of permanent scars, and a few giant bruises. He said he was fine and told Ryan that he nearly died from a heart attack, after Nate Denver showed up to apologize, about everything. Ryan chuckled and hung up, knowing his best friend was ok. Now, he only had to worry about next week's trial. There, Ryo was sentenced guilty, and to be put in prison for thirty years, under the charges of offending an officer, possession of a lethal weapon, and attempted murder. He was put into solitary confinement for a full straight month, then he went to rehab during prison time. Ryo needed this. But Ryan didn't care. All he cared about was the wait for the next call to race.


End file.
